Maid of Honor
by duckiesrule
Summary: In which Todd Lyons in his infinite wisdom tries to get exlovers Claire Lyons and Cam Fisher back together two weeks before his wedding. Its a shame he didn't calculate in kitchen fires, torn dresses, love triangles, and running mascara. He's dead and Massie will surely Lorena Bobitt him for ruining her cake order, but hey at least he's getting his favorite couple back together!
1. Chapter 1

She shot straight up in bed, cold sweat covered her form. Her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry. She ran a shaky hand over her face and slowly got out from her bed. It was three AM and she knew there was no way she was falling back asleep.

She crept through her loft, her feet cold from the hardwood below, the only sounds were the city and her uneven breathing. A cold glass of water was what she needed as she leaned against the kitchen island, the clock on the microwave spelling out _3:02 AM_.

Claire Lyons only sighed, and stared out her kitchen window. She was due to be at the airport in four hours time, she had enough time to take a shower, be presentable and board. But she was surely dreading it, she hadn't stepped foot in New York since three years ago, at the age of twenty six, Claire Stacy Lyons was a grown woman.

Confident.

Cool.

and Collected.

Her three C's.

Yet the mere thought of being greeting at LaGuardia left her, insecure, anxious, and lost. The exact opposite of her motto. She really shouldn't have a problem with going to New York, it was Massie's wedding, she'd been asked to be Maid of Honor, what as so horrible about that? Seeing _him _was what. She really wanted to kick and scream at that anxiousness, Cam didn't rule her life.

But the memories of that day still left her mind reeling, and her face heated, she still felt so embarrassed. It didn't help that the wedding would remind her of what she could have had. She could have been married right now, maybe with a kid. But life didn't always worked out the way things were planned. She had to get over it.

The day was about Massie not her petty problems.

She'd be in the wedding party for Massie, she'd walk down arm in arm with Cam for Massie.

Yes because Massie was her best friend, and she deserved for her to swallow her pride for one day, since it was Massie that held her as she cried her eyes out, and it was Massie that forcibly made her re-emerge into society, and it was Massie that got her - her first photography gig post-Cam that really set her in motion to who she was today. And really, it was Massie that made her forget Cam.

And it was Massie that handled the chaos that followed after Claire ran out of the church that day, when Cam didn't show.

She owed showing up to Massie.

It was the least she could do.

.

.

.

Massie Block would like to consider herself a patient woman, the years that had followed her middle school bratiness days changed her.

For the better.

She learned to be kinder, nicer, softer, humble it was a good refreshment for her soul. It was why she considered herself to be a patient woman, but when tested and pushed to her limit, there was only so much that she could take until the claws came out. And oh they were so close. There was only one person that could push her to her limit and get away with it.

One Todd Lyons.

What?

I know right, Massie had been just as surprised when she fell for him, but she fell hard. Age doesn't so much matter in your twenties, and even now they were only separated by two years. And honestly, Massie had always expected to end up with Derrick or James but Todd was a welcomed nice surprise. She had been guaranteed to be looked after and very well loved with Todd, he did have that obsession with her when he was younger.

But it was so much more different, and she got to see him in that light when they both helped Claire three years ago. She felt slightly jealous then to never have had a sibling, and jealous at how close Claire and Todd were. The older the both of them got, the closer they had become, gone was the sibling rivalry that was a part of their lives when they were in their pre-teens and early teens, but they were genuine siblings, that knew each other inside and out, they knew each other's fears, their happiness, their sorrow.

And she had been jealous of that.

But then, Todd, the way he was so careful towards Claire, really had her attracted. And through those ups and downs they got to talking to the other, sharing memories and stories, becoming friends, and slowly and gradually something more.

And there she was now.

Two weeks to her wedding to Todd Lyons. And she couldn't have been more excited, well except perhaps for one _not so minor detail. _

"You asked Cam to be your _BestMan?" _She said it with venom.

Todd didn't get a chance to answer edgewise, "What were you thinking, oh no, you weren't thinking, are you completely forgetting that he left your _sister _and my best friend at the alter, do you remember?"

"Do you?"

She was on a rampage as she walked throughout their room, "And then you had the audacity to call her and tell her that he was bestman no questions asked?"

She glared at him, "are you out of your fucking mind! Do you want to mess with her sanity?"

"You know she's probably a nervous wreck right now and all because of you, what in the hell made you even want to include him in the wedding party? Do you even remember what he did?"

"Now Mass."

"Don't you dare, Mass me, Todd Lyons, you better explain quick or I will call off this wedding!"

Now they both knew she wouldn't do that.

Well, Todd Lyons hoped, if he had learned one thing from dating Massie it was to never take her angry word too lightly.

"Of course I remember what he did, and I still remember my anger, but Mass, I swear he's changed, and he's still a friend and I don't know we had a heart to heart, and trust me he fucked up huge, I know and he knows but he deserves another chance, and maybe a part of me wishes for them to end up together."

Her eyes were still cold, with a warmth underneath them, "Todd, he fucked up big time, and I don't think that I could ever forgive him for what he did to Claire, you saw how broken she was. It took us months for her to be truly smile again, and I know that she still thinks about that day. Why would you even think that this could go over well?"

He could only shrug sheepishly, "I'm a romantic at heart Mass, it will work out."

He hoped.

She gave him the cold shoulder, "Well, I'll be sure to greet her at the airport, Traitor."

He cringed, "Well..She had to change flights because of a photoshoot scheduling conflict, and unfortunately neither you or I will be able to pick her up."

She nearly popped a vein, "What? Pray tell Todd what will we be doing?"

"We have that interview with that magazine."

"We can always reschedule." She said briskly.

"Its the third time we have Mass, theres not another one after this, and I already confirmed it."

"What the hell Todd Lyons! Then who is picking her up, if you say C-A-M, I swear I will pull a Lorena Bobbitt."

Fuck now he was hurting all over.

"Now you'll be glad that I actually thought this one out, It won't be Cam, I promise, I asked Harris instead."

"Harris Fisher, you asked her ex-fiancee's brother to pick her up. Smooth Todd, very smooth. Why didn't you ask Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Skye, Olivia or hell Layne! Any single one of them would have been more than happy to."

"Well..They would have only served to bash Cam, and he needs another chance."

"Lyons, what the hell have you been smoking, did he brainwash your mind?"

"No Massie, he didn't do any of that nonsense, I mean you know that after what happened him and I we didn't talk for a year, and even after that it was hard. But we're guys, we beat the other up and we were okay. There's still some sore feelings, but we've talked a lot, and he is genuinely sorry, I can feel it. He loves Claire so much, I think he deserves another chance, and I know that claire still loves him."

She stared at him hard.

"I'm still angry, don't think you're off the hook. I hope you know what your'e doing, because you're not just playing around with Cam's heart, you're messing with Claire's too, and if your game causes her to get hurt again, I will kill you."

He knew.

And it already weighed heavily on his soul that he would put his sister through this, but he knew that in the end this was what Claire needed. A clear head, and no better situation than to sort her own emtions and wants out, rather than at the wedding of the social year, the Lyons and Block Wedding.

.

.

.

Claire walked against the current of her airport. Her steps soft as she looked around for anyone whom she might recognize as familiar. She hadn't been able to get in touch with neither Massie nor Todd to see who would be picking her up. And she cursed the possibility that it could be Cam.

She didn't want to see Cam.

Already being in New York made her nervous, and she still cursed the fact that her photoshoot had to be moved up. If Elite Models didn't hire her so often, she would slam the door and say no, but since more often than not they were paying for the lease on her loft, she did as they commanded. Oh the life of a freelance photographer.

She was also doubling by going to the wedding, she was also assigned Head in Chief Photographer, per Massie's request, all of her cute wedding pictures had to be taken by her - Claire. But that wasn't the main point on her mind, it was finding her 'ride' to her hotel. Part of her to be honest, didn't want to leave the airport, it was filled with so much activity, so many candid moments that the artist inside of her was dying to come out.

So much so, that she gave in, her let her bags stand by her side and she dug out her camera. Her eyes filled with wonder, as she took snapshot after snapshot.

Some of them would go into her portfolio.

She was so enthralled that she didn't sense someone sneaking behind her, not until he tapped her on her shoulder, and her eyes widened in fright. She turned and blue eyes met green.

Harris Fisher.

And suddenly her heart was beating faster.

**End Chapter 1 **

**Read and Review **

**Tell me your opinions, should I continue? **

**This story is obviously set in clique universe, all the ladies are older, about 26 to 27 so they're classy bitches. Hahaha, but really I hope you guys like it, and stay along for the ride with me. **

**The Elite chapter 13 is currently being written - for anyone reading that, and the next chapter will be up in the next week or so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Claire Lyons and Massie Block soon to be Lyons sat in a café, their seats on the balcony, their view overlooking the city. Wind softly tousled their hair back and forth. Their hands on their mugs, and eyes fixed on the others.

Claire let out a sigh, "Massie, I'm really not mad."

Massie Block looked at her friend warily, "I know but I can't help but to feel guilty, I'm still mad that he didn't run it by me, at all."

Claire smiled fondly, "Todd, he's like that Mass, he acts before he thinks, consequences be damned if he has a good gut feeling, he's sure as hell going for it. "

"I know, after all these years of dating, you'd think I'd be able to rationalize with that, but you're his sister! And he knows how it all was."

"Knowing Todd, he wouldn't have done this if he didn't have a good reason to do so, Cam had to have been sincere in his explanation or reasoning for Todd to forgive him in a such a sincere manner."

"I'm getting married to him, and I can't let this go, and I'm astounded that you're defending him.

"He's my brother, and a part of me can sort of understand," she took a sip of her coffee, "you know that when Todd was younger, Cam was practically his hero. And when we were supposed to get married, Todd was so excited you know? Cam finally becoming his official brother."

She paused, and looked out the balcony, "When _that _happened, Todd was angry and crushed, its like having your dreams torn to shreds. But when you two started to date…"

She let herself trail off, Massie slowly picked up on the queue, "I see, so its like he's trying to complete this far away dream?"

"That's Todd for you, he's always been a dreamer."

Massie smiled, "A dreamer that's made everything happen."

"Oh yes, I heard about that, he called me at three in the morning, shouting about how much he'd made that year. Rising Wall Street Star of the year."

Massie smiled fondly, "He's so proud."

"As he should be, he's worked damn hard." Claire giggled, "I'm wondering however, Massie Block is prominent in the socialite circle in New York, how did everyone react?"

Massie's amber eyes twinkled, "you would have thought we committed bloody murder, he's only two years younger than us mind you, and all the older ladies had a field day crowing about how scandalous the ordeal was. "

Claire looked her cup of coffee, "Probably screaming obscenities of how you're marrying _beneath _you."

"I never understood that, the conflict between old money and new money, its not a big deal."

"Isn't that how they are though, stuck in the old?"

Massie grinned, "Can't really teach an old dog new tricks." Her amber eyes sparkled, "however that's not exactly the talk of the town any longer, everyone has an eyebrow arched for the impending collision of the Lyon and Fisher train."

Claire laughed sardonically, "There will nothing to see, I wont' have a meltdown in the middle of the aisle, and I can assure you, no one will catch us doing anything in any closets."

"I know this, but they don't, I swear they have no lives, you two have become the talk of the town, and its not helping that Kori, and Strawberry are leading the rumors. I don't even know what to say about that."

Claire only waved a hand, "it really doesn't matter now does it?"

"I wish there were some way to stop it."

"Massie, its not like we're in middle school and you can pull some elaborate scheme to get to shut their mouths, and while you can still ruin their reputation, it would be very unbecoming."

"I know, I'm past that, I promise, its just ridiculous, its like they don't care what happened to you, or how you might feel."

Claire's eyes were soft, "Its not like they matter this is about Massie Block, it's the biggest event of the year!"

Massie giggled, "Claire, I love how you can still joke around, but how are you holding up?"

Claire only ran a hand through her blonde hair, "I don't know."

But it sparked a new question within her, how did she feel? Her insides were twisted, she felt sick and nervous, and it was almost as if she had regressed from a confident woman in her mid-twenties to that preteen girl, that had a love for gummy worms, and homemade CD's, to the girl that was insecure about everything and nothing at the same time. She wanted to scream because she was back and she felt the pain of being left at the alter.

But most of all she was confused. Her emotions ran up and down, her heart was twisting within her chest, with what she wasn't exactly sure. For the past few years, she had lived with a heartbreak, with a fire burning inside of her, with regrets. And yet being back, knowing that at any second she would encounter Cam. It left butterflies, but her palms surely didn't sweat. Her heart rate didn't race, she didn't feel like swooning, in fact she was empty.

She didn't know how to react to Cam, surely it would reopen wounds that never quite healed, but as her feelings for him, that was left open. She was guarded, but how she felt now sure as hell didn't seem like what she had made out to be hours before. What changed?

"Hello, Earth to Claire, come in Claire."

She snapped out of her reverie, "Mass?"

"You dazed out on me for a second, whats on your mind?"

"I don't know how to feel."

At that Massie could only arch a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, she wanted to question further, but she knew she needed expert advice on this, not just her own. With a glance at her Rolex watch, she decided that her and Claire needed some girl time.

"That is interesting, but we will ponder on this sooner rather than later, we're going to Alicia's and you sure as hell better know, that _everyone _will be there, and by everyone I mean the now defunct Pretty Committee, Layne and Olivia, and perhaps Skye."

.

.

.

Cameron Fisher paced around his penthouse apartment, both of his hands in his hair. His heart was beating furiously and there was anger in his veins. He knew Claire was back in town that made his heart race and his heart ache. But the anger that followed was all in part to blame on one Harris Fisher.

He'd gotten to pick Claire up.

Cam knew he has no right to protest, he was the one that fucked up royally, he was the one that caused Claire to run, he was the one that caused her to run, that single handedly ended the best thing that ever happened to him.

It was all caused by one Cameron Fisher.

He knew that he would always pay for his grand mistake, he knew that Claire would likely never trust him again, let alone want to be in the same room as him unless she had to, and he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to be around himself. He got a lucky break when Todd chose to hear him out and forgive him, it was the best thing that had happened to him since he left Claire.

Hell, Todd was the best thing that had ever happened to him since he gave his approval on wanting them back together. Getting Jay Lyons approval would be another story, but that bridge would be crossed if and only if Claire decided to forgive him, and by some miracle wanted more with him.

He sat down on his leather couch, his face in his hands, he would have to see Claire soon, there would be no avoiding it, from here there were dinners, banquets, practice, and of course the actual wedding. They would practically be tied to the hip, and his heart raced at the knowledge that they would have their arms linked for walk down the aisle.

He wondered how she felt, was she as nervous as he was?  
Was her stomach in knots like his was?  
Were all the memories flooding back like his were?

He wanted to run to her, and to hold her, he wanted to cry to her and tell her that she was his angel, his reason or living. But he knew that he couldn't, and he had no one to blame but himself.

"Stop with the emotional brooding thing, its not your style."

He snapped up to see mirthful green eyes, his mouth was dry, "how did you get in here?"

"I have my own set of keys Cameron, now I'm here to get you out of your apartment and to breath the smoggy city air."

"Harris leave me alone, fucker."

Harris only coolly plopped down on the couch next to him, "Why are your panties in a twist, Cammy?"

"Don't call me Cammy."

Harris only smirked, "Is this about Claire?"

When Cam only grunted in response Harris held in a laugh, "It is about Claire, Cam, I gave her a lift, that was it."

But Harris didn't get it, it wasn't just _it_, it was the fact that Harris did it, Harris never volunteered or agreed to drive anyone around, he didn't do favors.

"How is she?" He asked finally.

Harris' eyes softened, "She's good, she looked great Cam, she says she's made quite the life for herself in Chicago, she's in freelance photography but more often than not she has some sort of unofficial contract with Elite Models to photograph for them whenever – wherever."

He felt a swell of pride, she was independent and doing what she loved.

"That's good."

"That's good, nothing is only ever good for you when it comes to her, what are you really thinking?"

"I don't even know anymore to be honest." He was emotionally exhausted and angry at Harris, he got to drive Claire around, to be in her presence.

"Did she say anything about.." The word died on his lips, he knew that Harris would finish his question.

"No she didn't mention you at all, or the impending nuptials, or the fact that you two would walk down the aisle arm in arm."

"Did she seem nervous?"

"Honestly, not really, but then again appearances are deceiving."

"oh."

"Cam, I wouldn't be too worried, its not like you left her at the alter or anything, wait you did."

"What's your point Harris?"

"My point is that, you should be less concerned with how she is, rather than how she feels right now, I bet all you've been concentrating on is if she's as nervous as you are, and if she's not? But rather looking up ways to castrate you?"

"She has Massie for that."

Harris only rolled his eyes, "Anything else you want to know?"

"What did she look like?"

Cam stared at Harris closely, looking into his face, "Like Claire, how else would she look like?"

"But was her hair up or down, straight or curled?"

Harris sighed, he knew what Cam was doing, and he wouldn't play along.

"Cam, I need to go, I just dropped by to see how you were doing."

"Harris, come on one more question."

"What is it?"

"Did she look pretty?"

"She's never just been pretty has she?"

And with that Harris left.

Cam fell back onto the couch, his head swimming with thoughts, sudden adrenaline pumped through his veins as a cocktail of emotions swirled all around him. He fucked up big time, he knew that, he lived with the fact everyday.

But now suddenly he felt confronted with it all, he wanted to hate Harris for being the one that got to pick up Claire, to get time in her sunshine, and he resented Harris for it.

**End Chapter Two **

**Read And Review**

**And on that note that's chapter two. **

**I personally don't feel like its that great, but I re-wrote at least three times before I settled on this. **

**We got some insight on Cam, he's not a total douche, and he does have his reasonings for leaving Claire, reasons that will be revealed in due time. **

**So I would love your feedback, your thoughts and theories, would be so lovely. **

**Until next time, I'll catch you on the flip side. **


End file.
